


If Shooting Stars Granted All Wishes

by FrostyIcecream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Deaged iwaizumi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyIcecream/pseuds/FrostyIcecream
Summary: Strange circumstances force Oikawa to realize his love for Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If Shooting Stars Granted All Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I desperately wanted to post this for Iwaoi week. I've tried to write the characters as they are in the actual manga and anime to the best of my ability. I really hope you enjoy it. Please read it guys and let me know.

"Iwa chan! Why are you being especially mean to me these days?! What could I have possibly done to you now!" Oikawa whined while clinging to Iwaizumi's arm, pissing him off even further. "Shut up, Shittykawa! I'm not mad!" "See, I find that hard to believe when you are bursting a vein just to look at me. Also, we haven't hung out together for so long!" Oikawa continued. "The hell you mean by that! We went out for ramen just yesterday! We literally are together right now too." Iwaizumi said, barely stopping himself from wringing Oikawa's neck, frustrated with how annoying Oikawa was being while being mad with himself as well. He kind of knew what Oikawa was whining about and didn't want to address the issue.

"Oh look, a shooting star! This reminds me of the time we went star gazing together when we were eight. I wish you were still as nice to me as you were then, Iwa chan." "I was never nice to you, Trashykawa!" "Mm hmm... who knows, really. I didn't think you would say that though. But that's okay Iwa chan, I always knew you loved me under that rough exterior you always put up! I would even go so far so as to say that your grumpy self was kind of cute if you can ignore how ridiculous you look. Owww! Ow, oww, Iwa chan! Stop hitting me! Otherwise, I'll end up looking as ugly as you. Ouch!!"

The next day, they walked to school together, Oikawa whining about how a certain scene in episode five of season ten of X-Files wasn't as realistic as he would have liked, with Iwaizumi ignoring him resolutely.  
At lunch, Oikawa found Iwaizumi sitting in class and pouring over a book. “Careful Iwa chan. Make sure you don’t injure the one cell you still have in that brain of yours.” “Shut up! Where’s Matsukawa and Hanamaki?” “Outside. I’m here to tell you that since you haven’t checked your texts in forever. Let’s go Iwa chan!” 

"Hey, Makki! Matsun! You wouldn't believe what I found Iwa chan doing. He was apparently studying!" "Dear Lord! Is it possible?" Hanamaki said clutching his hand to his heart. "Could Iwaizumi have turned over a new leaf and become a nerd?!" Matsukawa said sounding equally shocked. "Shut up! Why….!" All of them turned towards Iwaizumi to see why he had stopped. Except that there was no Iwaizumi to speak of. There was only his uniform in a heap on the ground. All three of them were petrified. Suddenly the lump moved. A small spiky head popped out of the lump of clothes.

Oikawa was the first to move. "Iwa chan! Wh-what happened? Are you…?" he fumbled, unable to voice his question, going down on his knees in front of what appeared to be a small Iwaizumi. Matsukawa recovered with visible effort followed by Hanamaki. "So what? Iwaizumi has suddenly turned into a baby? What the fuck!" Hanamaki burst out, unable to contain himself. "I'm not a baby! I'm six years old!" chimed in a tiny voice indignantly. "Iwa chan, are you.. um.. feeling okay?" asked Oikawa hesitantly. "Why are you calling me that? Only Tooru calls me that! I won't answer you!" The three of them stopped short, dumbfounded.  
Oikawa took a deep breath and began, "Hajime, look.." "How do you know my name? You are a… a sta… st…" "Stalker? I'm not. Wait, where are you going! Makki! Stop him!" Hanamaki stopped child Iwaizumi from running and held him. Iwaizumi struggled valiantly. "Wait, wait, Iwa chan. Now might be a good time to tell you that I really am Tooru. Oikawa. Whatever." "No. You are too old to be him. He's six too!” “Listen, I’ll explain everything. But first, you have to promise not to run away and we’ll go to the gym or something, where no one will see us. Is that okay, Iwa chan?” Iwaizumi nodded silently.  


Hanamaki set Iwaizumi down after they reached the empty gym lockers. “Don’t run away now Iwaizumi,” he said. Matsukawa stood at the door keeping watch.

"So you see, Iwa chan, you're my age too. You're supposed to be seventeen now, and we are in the last year of high school. Somehow, you have suddenly become a child, but don't worry, I'm sure you will turn back to your current self soon. We just have to figure out why you have turned into a child in the first place." Oikawa explained. "Wow, captain, you talk as if you know all about it," Matsukawa teased. Suddenly, little Iwaizumi got up and ambled right over to Oikawa and pulled on his school trousers, trying to climb up to him. "Iwa chan? What is it? You… you want me to carry you?" "Up!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. Oikawa took him into his arms, confused since he had never seen or pegged Iwaizumi for someone who would want to be carried around when they were kids.

He saw Iwaizumi staring at his face, with rounded eyes, extremely focused. "Iwa chan, did my beauty enthrall you and make you speechless?" "You look real. I thought you were trying to kidnap me," Iwaizumi said, looking disappointed that he was not indeed getting kidnapped. "What? Of course, I'm real. Did you get me to carry you just so that you could judge my authenticity? Wow, you are a meanie, even in your chibi form." 

Hanamaki asked, “So what are you going to do with him, anyway?” “Take him home with me? I can’t just take him to his mom and tell her ‘So sorry Hajime seems to have shrunk and I’ve no idea how to turn him back,’ now, can I?” Oikawa answered anxiously. “…..Right.” 

Oikawa had been called to a club captains' meeting by the student council. Hanamaki accompanied him, while Oikawa packed Iwaizumi's bag for Hanamaki to take with him to the club room, where Matsukawa waited with Iwaizumi until Oikawa came back from the meeting.  
"Wow, Seijoh drama club is going crazy, huh? They are participating in that festival as Kaiju monsters. In the Ayanokouji shrine." Hanamaki and Oikawa saw a huge poster depicting Aoba Johsai's drama club members dressed as Kaiju. "Talk about outsourcing. Bet Iwa chan would've totally attended this." They parted as Oikawa went to the meeting.

As Hanamaki neared the gym, he realized that all the members of Seijoh VBC were in various stages of distress and the small figure of Iwaizumi was suspiciously absent. "Issei, where's Iwaizumi?"

As it happened, Iwaizumi had suddenly gone missing when Kindaichi had taken him to the washroom and had been cornered by a teacher on the way there. “I’m so sorry,” Kindaichi apologized profusely, on the verge of tears. Nobody wished to face Oikawa when he returned.

Naturally, Oikawa's first question, when he returned was, "Where's Iwa chan?" They had no answer to that.  
“What do you mean, he’s gone? How can he be gone? This is a school. He couldn’t have just left without anyone seeing him! Split up and look. Go!” 

After almost an hour, Yahaba approached Matsukawa, who in turn called Oikawa and they all met up at the school gate. "A second-year girl saw him in the first-floor corridor, right outside the drama club," Yahaba panted. Hanamaki raced to them, also panting, "Ayumi chan said she saw a kid running outside the school gate when she was going for club practice! Iwaizumi's not even in the school, anymore!" All four of them paled. "Oh my God, I've killed Iwaizumi senpai!" Kindaichi burst into tears, as soon as he heard.

They all separated and went looking in the streets. "Why would Iwaizumi run away, though? I really thought he would stick by us," Matsukawa wondered. "Yeah, it seems weird that he'd suddenly run away from the washroom when he made no attempts to do so before. Oikawa why did you suddenly stop?" Hanamaki asked.  
"The drama club. Yahaba said someone saw Iwa chan by the drama club. Hanamaki, remember the kaiju poster? I suddenly have a feeling that's where Iwa chan is. He would've known the shrine too. It isn't far from here. It's on the way to our elementary school." "Isn't that bad? Should we call the police? How do we find a six-year-old at a festival?" Matsukawa asked worriedly. "He did this before, you know. I was there with him. Maybe when we were eight or something. I think I know where he'll go."

_"Iwa chan! We shouldn't go. Mom told us not to go by ourselves. We'll get lost!" "Don't come with me, then! I'll go by myself! I want to be a kaiju, like Gojira san!" "You can't be a kaiju, Iwa chan! You're a human. Dumb Iwa chan!" Smack went eight-year-old Iwaizumi's hand straight across Oikawa's head. "Mean! Don't hit me Iwa chan!" Oikawa whined, struggling to keep up with Iwaizumi's pace. "I'm going to the festival. You can leave if you don't want to go there." "Iwa chan, don't be mad. I'll go with you."_

__

__

_Iwaizumi was very pleased with himself as he was having the time of his life, looking at all the people dressed as kaiju and all the merchandise that was being sold. He had even had a picture taken with Gojira san._

__

__

_He and Oikawa had come across a poster advertising the festival and had seen a picture of the kaiju cosplay stall on it. Since then, he'd been desperate to go, despite repeated warnings by both his and Oikawa's parents. It had been really exciting and pleasant enough, despite all he had heard about the dangers of going alone to such a festival. That was until a shadow loomed over Oikawa and him. He looked up to see three big, older boys, crowding them._

__

__

_Oikawa was terrified and wanted to run away but Iwa chan didn't seem to want that. And of course, he'd never leave his Iwa chan alone, so he retreated behind Iwa chan, while Iwaizumi stood protectively in front of him._

__

__

_"Look at that, these brats have a lot of stuff with them," one of them snickered. Suddenly another one attempted to take away Iwaizumi's Godzilla mask. As Iwaizumi refused to budge, the third guy boxed his ear. Before it could escalate further, they were interrupted by a stern-looking policeman. The three of them escaped in the nick of time, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't so lucky. Iwaizumi's mom came to pick them up and she had a whole array of choice words to say to Iwaizumi._ Out of this incident, Iwaizumi emerged as a hero to Oikawa.

"So? Where'd you think he is? Hopefully, he hasn't got into some sort of trouble," Hanamaki asked. "Okay, we're going to split up and go look for Godzillas. You know, like merch or guys dressed as Godzilla, stalls that feature Kaiju. That sort," Oikawa answered, already setting off.

Oikawa looked for Iwaizumi and happened upon him in a very unassuming way. Something bumped into his legs and when Oikawa turned to look, there he was, rubbing his head where he'd bumped it. "Iwa chan! Are you okay? You aren't hurt, right? I'm so desperately grateful to have found you! Did you get lost?" "I was going to come back but there were many people and I couldn't….." Iwaizumi said in a small voice, "Are you mad at me?" he continued. Oikawa bent down and hugged Iwaizumi tightly to himself, and picked him up in his arms. "Of course not Iwa chan. Let's go home. Oh wait, was there anything you wanted from here?" He then called Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and they in turn called the entire Seijoh team and put everybody's fears at rest.

"You know, Iwa chan, you could have just told me that you wanted to go. I would've taken you. You didn't have to run away," Oikawa said while he was taking Iwaizumi to his house, Iwaizumi holding a big Godzilla head plushie. "Mom never allows me to go so I thought since mom didn't know I look like a kid, I could go without her knowing and she wouldn't get mad at me. And you said I'm seventeen years old, right? So I thought I would go. Sorry, older Oikawa," Iwaizumi apologized gravely, with a very grumpy look on his face, which made Oikawa pick him up and carry him over his shoulder, while Iwaizumi yelled at him to put him down.

Thankfully, Oikawa's family was away for the weekend and he made a lifetime's worth of excuses to Iwaizumi's mother for having Iwaizumi stay over for the weekend. The next day had gone by watching all the movies featuring Godzilla until Oikawa convinced Iwaizumi to watch Alien documentaries, which were too incomprehensible for a six-year-old. Oikawa couldn't even watch X files for the fear of scarring Iwaizumi's innocent mind.

At night, after Iwaizumi was asleep in Oikawa's bed, it suddenly hit Oikawa that nobody had screamed at him or called him out on his idiocy for the entire day. Not to mention, he was extremely worried about how to get Chibi Iwa chan back to his seventeen-year-old self.  
He thought about how much he'd missed Iwaizumi, even though the child version of him was right next to him, he thought about how Iwaizumi literally mothered him, how protective he was of him, even when they were kids. He thought about how extremely dependable Iwaizumi was in every aspect of life. He thought how his world would end, as far as he was concerned, had Iwaizumi suddenly ceased to exist. He was dead sure that he'd never love someone who wasn't his parents or his sister or nephew as much as he loved Iwaizumi.  
He looked out of his window just in time to see a shooting star, the last of which he had seen with Iwaizumi just a couple of days back. He desperately wished Iwaizumi was back into his seventeen-year-old self. Maybe then, he'd have confessed to Iwaizumi.  
But like seriously, how was this de-aging thing even a thing? Didn't it go against every law in nature? Like, what the fuck? Maybe it _was_ the aliens, after all. 

Oikawa didn't even realize when he had fallen asleep but as his consciousness returned to him, he felt the energy shift around him. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard a low groan, the early morning light pervading his senses. He was met with the sight of a very much not-a-kid version of Iwaizumi, covered from the waist by Oikawa's blanket. 

"Hajime! You're okay! Iwa chan!" Oikawa leaped at Iwaizumi and then hugged him tightly. "Iwa chan, you don't even know how worried I was about you! I'm so so so extremely glad you're back again!" Oikawa's hug increased in its intensity and his arms tightened around Iwaizumi even further. His spikes tickled Oikawa's nose.  
This continued until, "Did you just kiss my head? What the fuck, Trashykawa? Also, you're crushing me. I can't breathe and my body hurts. Besides I'm naked and this feels weird." Oikawa pulled back with his hands covering his face. His ears were bright red. "You're not allowed to call me out on that. You don't know what you put me through, so suck it up, Iwa chan," he said petulantly. 

After Iwaizumi was dressed and sitting on Oikawa's bed, he suddenly groaned out loudly, "I can't believe I wound up doing the whole running away to see Godzilla thing again. I'm so ashamed of myself." "Well technically, since you were miraculously six when this happened, you didn't do it _again_. We went when we were eight. So as a six-year-old you wouldn't have known you would be doing this in two years again. Since Iwa chan's brain is small, I can draw it out and explain. See, in this timeline, you..…" "Shut up Crappykawa, you're making my brain hurt. Also, thanks for everything. Sorry for the trouble." "Woah, Iwa chan's showcasing his manners. How delightful. You must have picked up some manners from the Great Oikawa sama over the years, even though you are basically a caveman existing in the wrong timeline." He ended up getting whacked in the head for his speech. 

“But seriously, the Godzilla thing was dumb. If my mom knew about this she’d have killed me, this time around,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Well, I don’t know Iwa chan. Your obsession with Godzilla is entertaining. If you were to ask, I would say that I could be the Mothra to your Godzilla, if you liked.”  
A deafening silence followed, during which Iwaizumi turned increasingly redder. "…….That was the most evasive confession on the planet, Shittykawa!" "But…?" Oikawa asked dragging out the t. "Yes of course. What did you think I was mad about when we quarreled? I had all these feelings and I was convinced you wouldn't return them and….." Iwaizumi stopped abruptly as Oikawa pulled him gently and their lips met in a kiss.

The next day, "What the hell? Iwaizumi's back?! Oikawa, why the fuck did you not tell us, you moron?" Hanamaki cried out. "…And I saw them holding hands," Matsukawa said. "Ramen treat. The most expensive one, with the extra beef and side-dish, after class," they both stated together and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. All comments and kudos are extremely welcome. I'd seen a meme of the Godzilla and Mothra thing and wanted to use it here badly.


End file.
